


Of Magic, Mistakes and Making it Work

by Beware_The_Tristero



Series: The Re-Raising of Steve [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Asgard, Attempts at humour, Avengers Family, Biting, Bucky Barnes-centric, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Enemies is a bit harsh, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Ships WinterIron, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic loves Tony Stark, Magical Pregnancy, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More details to be added in drabbles, Mystical Mpreg, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Tony Stark, Omega Tony Stark, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rut, SMUT to be added in drabbles, Sass, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Smut, The feels..., Their Love Is So, This Plot Bunny Took Me for a Ride!, This will become part of a series, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Hates Magic, Tony Stark-centric, WinterIron Exchange, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: To my most beloved giftee! : )I took one of your awesome prompts and put mycharacteristicspin on it : 3In what should have beenjust another Thursdayfor the Avengers and their all consuming battle against the forces who would harm them and their world, a not so usual battle with the Thor obsessed Amora spells (ha... see what I did there?) disaster for Captain America and the Avengers Family...However, as fate (and a certain genius, billionaire, former play-boy, philanthropist omega) would have it, all is not lost; in fact, there may be so much more to gain if a certain love-struck alpha and adorable baby have anything to say about it.





	1. Just Another Thursday...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tahlruil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/gifts).



> Prompt:
> 
> Preferred universes for all prompts are Avengers Assemble (cartoon), MCU, Avengers Academy, Earth's Mightiest Heroes (cartoon) or 616 as they're the only ones I really know.
> 
> Steve has been de-aged by magic, and is absolutely insistent that Bucky and Tony are his parents. The two haven't spent much time together, but they're willing to make a go of it for their best friend.
> 
> Likes: Steve and Bucky friendship, Steve and Tony friendship, Bucky and Clint friendship, ABO 'verse, getting together stories, Tony calling Bucky 'James'
> 
> Dislikes: Non-con, unhappy endings, major character death, scat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... things you might want to know before reading:
> 
> This is an A/B/O AU; for further clarification on this (if you've never read any of my fics before 'cus A/B/O is what I'm all about) please see the first chapter of "To the Sowing of Seeds".
> 
> This AU is also a _blend_ of continuities from across the Marvel Multiverse; Amora from Avengers Assemble (in my opinion, the BEST cartoon for the Avengers franchise) has been mixed up into a world where all MCU movies have taken place BUT CA: Civil War ended with the finding and rehabilitation of Bucky (because I thought that turning HYDRA'S infamous Baron Zemo, one of the _best_ villains Marvel has ever produced, into some random guy wanting revenge was quite annoying... They didn't even give him his purple mask for goodness sake!). 
> 
> Okay, that's it : )
> 
> Enjoy this labour of love folks; smutty drabbles (along with fluffy/angsty/etc) will be on the way throughout the New Year~!

At thirty-nine, Tony Stark was an omega who thought that he’d seen it all, you know, considering his status as the CEO of a fortune-five-hundred Company, being the Iron Man and an Avenger besides.

“Amora! Do _not_...”

Turns out he was wrong...

“Tony!”

“Steve, watch out! Don’t!”

Yowling, his body (having been jolted out of the remains of his suit thanks to a fancy flash of _fucking_ magic) slamming into the ground after the blonde alpha launched him clear of yet another blast being thrown by the demented Asgardian, Tony could only gawp as Steve took the hit that was meant for him.

“Captain!”

“Steve!”

“Oh my God! _No_!”

Watching (what was probably a handful of seconds drawing out into an eternity) the omega felt his arm stretch out in desperation to do something, _anything_ to stop his friend from suffering a fate that was meant for him.

He wanted to, no, **needed** to help Steve... to _save_ him and then...

_Whoosh..._

He was gone and all that remained of him was the crumpled heap of his Kevlar-reinforced suit; sinking to his knees, the golden aura he’d touched as the older alpha vanished before his eyes diminishing, Tony barely registered Thor tackling Amora after Rhodey distracted her with a searing repulsor blast.

Did he even notice when Bucky threw himself next to the empty armour, his eyes wild with horror, grief and accusation?

So what if the metal-armed alpha stormed over to him, he couldn’t feel those strong hands gripping his shoulders, shaking him. He couldn’t hear the snarled Russian insults, didn’t blink at the spittle that dusted his face with each angry, heart-broken cry that the longer-haired male let loose; if he was glad that Clint and Nat were able to pull Steve’s best friend away, he didn’t show it, couldn’t register it.

Because Steve was gone...

“Tony...”

Steve was _gone_ and he’d never got to tell him, never _told_ him...

“Tones, come on man... here, lean on me, okay? That’s it...”

Steve was gone...


	2. A discovery...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Whoops! Should have added this sooner!
> 
> I do not own (or claim to own) any of the characters used in this piece of non-profit fiction. I have only used the characters/their likenesses and settings for my own amusement (and hopefully the amusement of others).

The next few days were _God-awful_...

“Tony, please come out...”

Fury, stern-faced old bastard that he was, had finally proven himself useful as he stoically put together the funeral details.

“You can ignore me all you like, but I’m not going anywhere...”

Phil Coulson came crawling out of the wood-work from fuck-knows-where which, of course, did _wonders_ for Clint’s state of mind (especially since, as Tony’d correctly pegged just over a year ago, the whole _wife and kids_ thing had been a cover for Clint being an omega (just like Tony) in hiding (ditto) and in love with a guy who was dead, just like...)

“You do realise that I’m the only one standing between you and Rhodey blasting down this reinforced glass with the War-Machine...”

Nat, as always, kept her cards close to her chest and soldiered on with all the efficiency of an android; this, he supposed, wasn’t her first rodeo and that was why she, out of everyone, seemed to be on-top of things.

“Don’t think for a second that I won’t let him bring this whole floor down if it means getting you out of there...”

Briefly, Tony wondered if she’d felt anything when Bruce went AWOL... like Bucky had gone AWOL, and Sam, and Scott... not that he cared so much about the last two, but Bruce and Bucky? 

Steve would be devastated if he knew his best friend, after **everything** he’d done and all of the sacrifices he’d made, would simply _skip-out_ on the family he’d tried to build, the team he led...

“Tony...”

“I’m going to find Barnes” he finally said, his shoulders still hunched over the freshly augmented MarkXXI, his critical eyes narrowing as he continued to solder circuits seamlessly together; “he needs to be here, Steve will... heh, Steve wouldn’t want him out in New York by himself...”

“Thor, Wanda and Vision are already looking for him, Tony... you can’t just...”

“Pep, it’s my fault, **again** , that shit’s hit the fan and now someone else has had to pay the ultimate price for what I...”

“Tony! Just stop! This _**wasn’t**_ your fault, Amora is...”

“Barnes thinks it’s my fault” the omega cut-in, his deft fingers easily following the unique grooves and ridges that made up the chest-plate; “he won’t come back unless we settle things, one on one, and that’s not something we can do _unless_ I’m left to get this suit finished so... _ugh_...”

Blinking, his empty stomach suddenly rebelling against him, Tony felt his eyes bug out before his clumsy feet stumbled him towards the nearest waste-paper bin, his knees impacting the concrete as he grabbed the metal container and heaved.

“Tony! Friday, override stark14239!”

Retching, his throat on fire and his stomach cramping, the omega gasped and spluttered after the meagre contents of his stomach found themselves floating at the bottom of the bucket; “holy shit... that... that was _not_ cool...” he gasped, his eyes screwing shut even as Pepper reached him.

“Tony, are you... wait... Tony, your scent is...”

“Oh, yeah, heh... sorry, I have been meaning to shower but...”

“No Tony, that’s not what I mean” the amber-haired femme murmured, her nose burying itself into his neck, closest to the untouched mating glands that adorned the juncture where a claiming-bite should be placed, before her quarry yelped and tried to pull away.

“Wow, Pep, personal-space much! What’re you...”

“You’re pregnant.”

“... doing, you... wait, what? You hit your head or something... _oww_! Hey” he griped, his right hand rubbing the back of his head (which the beautiful CEO had just thwacked) whilst his golden eyes glared at her. “Do you need to undergo one of our corporate _harassment in the work-place_ seminars? Seriously, I’m caffeine deprived and... shit, are you crying? Pep, Pep I’m sorry I...”

“Oh my God Tony... no, I, I mean... I’m the one who’s sorry... I am _so_ sorry” she breathed, her hands frantically swiping at her eyes as they stared at each other upon the concrete floor, their kneeling bodies curving into each other regardless of the bin nearby. “Is it Steve’s?”

“Wha... no Pep, I... I don’t know what your scent-receptors are telling you but I’m not... I _can’t_ be pregnant... you know that I’ve never shared my heat with anyone, let alone an alpha and Steve... well, I never... I didn’t get the chance to...”

“If I may, boss” his AI cut in, her lightly accented voice helping to cut through the distress both the omega and femme were feeling; “I’ve just carried out a complete, biological scan and Miss Potts is right, you _are_ carrying...”

“I’m _**what**_?!” the brunette spat, his jaw hanging wide as Pepper looked on, her face slowly morphing from shock to horror as she pointed to his (still flat and well-toned) abdomen.

“Tony... Tony, you don’t think... Amora’s magic couldn’t have...”

“ _Holy fuck!!_ the older of the pair hissed as he jumped to his feet, his pupils narrowing to pin-pricks in his shock; “Friday, shit, run the scan again... check the foetus or zygote or whatever and, eer, see if... ugh... see if its DNA...”

“Is a perfect match for that previously possessed by Steven Grant Rogers? Boss... I’m not quite sure how to tell you this...”

“But it’s a match, right?” Pepper breathed, her right hand slowly, delicately moving to rest atop an oil-spotted band-t, her own mouth parting in awe.

“Steve’s alive... and you’re _carrying_ him...”


	3. Damn it Jim, I'm a Doctor, not a Magician!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

Tony had never been particularly fond of doctors and, although he considered Helen Chou to be a friend, genius and all-round BAMF femme (regardless of the blatant Thor obsession), he wasn’t _too_ thrilled at the notion of her poking and prodding him; this, of course, served to make him twice as livid when Stephen Strange made his ill-fated entrance.

“Mr Stark, must we really be so hostile with each other? I did apologise for...”

“Oh, you can apologise _all you like_ , magic-man” the omega snipped, his glare caustic; “just weave whatever hocus-pocus you need to and fuck off, will you? Jesus... if only Thor was here... I’d so totally prefer it if Loki did this mumbo-jumbo instead” he grumbled whilst wiggling upon the cushioned bench that was Helen’s most comfortable diagnostic scanner. 

“Tony, come on, man, regardless of whatever’s going on you definitely smell like you’re carrying...”

“Oh don’t you start omega-ing me, Mr Alpha” the golden eyed man huffed at Rhodey, the slightly older man’s form no more than a handful of steps away; “why don’t you and Pep start making some babies of your own and leave me out of it? Ugh, the loved-up-parental hormones you’re both pouring all over me are making me dizzy” he bemoaned dramatically.

“Jerk” the Colonel snorted; “you just want us pregnant so you’ll finally have an heir for your empire” he added through a chuckle.

“What? Every emperor needs an apprentice, and I think any kids made from your blood would make excellent Sith lords... or ladies...”

“Gentlemen, if we could?” Helen cut in, her tone a strange mixture of amused and stern. “Dr Strange, thank you for attending” she offered whilst her small team of technicians manned the various monitors and scanners.

“You’re more than welcome, Dr Chou; I must admit, when Wanda had her mentor contact me I was more than a little intrigued and curious as to why Dr Richards wasn’t part of the consulting team...”

“Oh my _God_ ” Tony ground out; “doctor this, doctor that, I have _seven_ doctorates you know? Why not call me Dr Stark, huh?” he asked, his own mouth providing the answer before any of the alphas and femmes could: “because it’d be _obnoxious_ , that’s why... Now, can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on with Steve? Or if it even _is_ Steve in there?”

Nodding, her face donning the professional mask she adopted so well, she instructed her Korean team to begin their tests whilst Stephen observed, his eyes growing pale and luminous as the spell-work invisibly penned across the omega’s flesh revealed itself.

“Damn, that’s freaky” Rhodey mumbled, his feet taking another protective step forward; “you sure this is safe?”

“It better be” Tony answered, his glare narrowing at the Sorcerer Supreme; “but, if we’re right and this means Steve is alive, then whatever they do to me is a set of risks I’m willing to take... and speaking of risks, we heard anything about Barnes yet?”

Sighing, the alpha shook his head despondently; “I spoke with Nat just before joining you in here... latest intel suggests that Wilson is on his way to Wakanda, Lang’s headed back to Pym’s place and as for Barnes, well, Friday’s picked up a few scattered sightings of him from CCTV in and around Manhattan this past day or so, but that’s as far as we’ve got.”

Sighing, his body trying to relax beneath the various laser grids skittering across his skin, Tony stared at the sterile ceiling-tiles and allowed his mind to wander; “I’ll be damned if I let him revert back to what he was, you know, I owe Steve that much regardless of what’s going on with me...”

“Speaking of which” Helen called after a swift discussion with one of staff; “congratulations, not only are you carrying, Tony, but you’re three months along” she announced to the room at large whilst walking toward him, her fingers tapping away upon the medical Stark-Pad she held. “According to these readings, the foetus is stable, healthy and a 100% match for Steve’s biological profile; however...”

“Ooh, not liking the sound of that, doc” Tony cut in nervously as Stephen released whatever enchantment he was using.

“I believe that Dr Chou is concerned about the accelerated rate of growth the foetus is exhibiting” he chimed in, his right eyebrow quirked whilst his left hand started to glow with a pinkish-hue; “I believe it’s a combination of Amora’s seidr and the serum which gave the good Captain his advanced skill-set” he murmured thoughtfully. “Yes, the spell-work is clearly battling a biological force and, if I’m not mistaken...” he said, his glowing fingers lightly grazing Tony’s (now) goose-pimpled abdomen; “hmm, it appears as though the strength of someone’s will is responsible for this strange circumstance...” he continued, his critical gaze slanting up towards Tony’s nervous eyes.

“Hey, don’t get eye-balling me like that, alright? You and I both know that I’m as seidr-less as the day is long” he snipped; “so there’s no way that...”

“Did you try to save him, Tony?”

Blinking, his face flushing whilst he slapped the sorcerer’s hand away, Tony huffed and rolled off the bench; “that’s a bit of a stupid question, isn’t it? _Of course_ I tried to save him... that overly-patriotic, self-sacrificing idiot had gone and pushed _me_ out of the line of fire and...”

“I am sorry if this is too personal a question...” Stephen cut in.

“Then **don’t** ask it.”

“But were you and he...”

“Okay, that’s enough, alright?” Rhodey snapped suddenly, his body standing just a little behind the omega as a protective father would; “what does that even matter now?”

“I meant no disrespect” the mage tried to sooth, his own features softening a fraction; “I am merely trying to understand how this event came about for, you see, Amora’s original spell was intended to regress the victim into a state of _non-existence_ ” he explained through a frown. “It would appear that your desire caught him before he could reach that level of decomposition and directed the magic to protect him, or, rather _save_ him, if my reading of the runes are accurate” he continued before regarding Tony with an expression of warmth and respect. 

“Only an act of true-love would be strong enough to bend another’s seidr to your will... and it is something that not even the Grand-Master has seen more than a few times across the multi-verse” he admitted softly whilst Tony wrestled to pull his tee back over his head as he suddenly felt more exposed than what he’d ever been before.

“If not for your gender, actions and feelings, Tony, Steve’s atoms would be lost to the Nine and his soul tossed to the winds” the mage continued gravely; “and a fate that horrendous doesn’t bear thinking about...”


	4. Putting Things Right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

Wandering around the streets of New York was mortifyingly different and yet bone-achingly similar at any given point of time; poverty leaked out of broken windows and stained the leather loafers of people straight out of the theatres. Kids with tattered pants and torn jackets pattered down alleyways and up fire-escapes whilst mothers’ scolded them in a plethora of languages, their laughter ringing out before it was swallowed by honking cabs and rickety trains speeding in and out of the over-crowded subway.

In so many ways, it was truly wonderful to be home, and yet...

Scowling, his keen gaze fixed upon the luminous ‘A’ which adorned Tony’s... no, _Stark’s_ tower, James could feel his snarl pulling into a grimace whilst his heart and mind warred with each other.

Logically, the alpha _knew_ that Steve’s death rested on Amora’s shoulders, pure and simple; however, deep down, in the darker recesses of his mind where the _Soldier_ paced like a caged tiger, every fibre of his being wanted to scream, rant and yell at the omega. How _dare_ he leave the safety of the Tower, of an alpha-led society to take part in battles with other-worldly creatures! Why couldn’t he see that placing himself in such dangerous situations was only going to cause the alphas around him to become overly protective, to take unnecessary risks? 

But this wasn’t how people thought these days, this _wasn’t_ how anyone should think _anyway_ ; Tony was hyper-intelligent, cunning, head-strong, powerful and beautiful... he should be able to do whatever he wanted, when he wanted... Hell, **all** omegas and femmes should and yet...

Growling, his conflicting feelings doing little to alleviate his head-ache, the former assassin hunkered down into the pile of bedding he’d assembled from various places, his stiff form continuing to watch the Tower from the abandoned apartment he’d broken into earlier that day. 

It was getting late and his throat wasn’t the only thing grumbling.

“How much longer are you going to torture me, Barnes?”

Snarling in surprise, his body standing and pointing a set of pistols towards the room’s only doorway before he knew what he was doing, the alpha glared at the Iron Man, or rather, Iron Men, his hind-brain becoming increasingly distressed that he’d not sensed their presence sooner.

It looked as though hunger wasn’t something he could adequately cope with when not being cryogenically frozen every other week...

“Go away Stark, I’m not interested in anything that you or your side-kick have to say” he ground out nastily.

“Wow, you calling Rhodey a side-kick is a little steep there, isn’t it, _Bucky_?”

“Tony, for fuck’s sake...”

“Oh no, Rhodes, that’s _Tony_ all over” the metal-armed fighter spat, his pistols still raised and ready to fire (for all the good it would do).

“Ugh! Fine, okay, look... we weren’t exactly _friendly_ before what happened, but Steve would...”

“Don’t you fucking _**dare**_ talk about him, Stark, he’s dead because of you, you’re...”

“Well, you see, that’s the thing” the omega cut in smoothly; “he’s not dead.”

Blinking, his hands trembling, the snarling alpha was off the bed and stalking towards the armoured pair with a murderous look painting his features; “ _you think that this is some kind of joke? That you can just come in here and..._ ”

“James” Tony stated, his tone soft as his face-plate lifted; “he **is** alive... can’t you tell by my scent?”

“What... you... you’re?”

“Yep, who’d have thought it, huh? So, you gonna come home and help me with this or are you going to continue living like a hobo because, seriously? As much as I dig the whole grunge-look, you’ve taken it _way_ too far...”


	5. A Fresh Start...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

So... life at the Tower had become, _interesting_ ; Bucky had come back, glowered _a lot_ but kept on making Tony snacks and generally enquiring about his health. Clint was still stalking around with Coulson’s thoroughly cowed form desperately trying to catch up whilst Nat looked on, her hand tightly gripping onto Bruce’s whenever the scientist ventured out of the lab. Sam was still in Africa (as far as anyone could tell) and, if he’d gotten any of Tony’s fifty or so messages, hadn’t responded to a single one of them; Scott simply text that everything was just too _weird_ for him to handle _but_ he would be available if needed.

Wanda and Vision, just like Pepper and Rhodey, had remained the voices of reason and sanity which, considering the awesome-foursome consisted of an android, a witch, a War Machine and the CEO of a fortune-five-hundred company, really shouldn’t have surprised anybody.

“Can you _please_ put me down? This is getting embarrassing...”

And then Thor came back; so, yeah, a pretty standard fortnight in the lives of the Avengers...

“But friend Anthony, this news is **most** joyous!” Thor declared, his eyes almost tearing whilst he continued his bear-hug; “I had thought my return would see us all still in mourning, that I wouldst be standing beside an epitaph and not holding you, your form swelling with health and the rescued child-form of our great leader and friend” he cooed. “Surely you cannot deny my...”

“He told you ta put him down” came a growl from the expansive dinning-room’s table; the voice was low and the tone full of warning even as the metal-armed alpha continued to calmly peel and slice the apples he’d gathered for Tony’s afternoon snack.

“Verily” the blonde returned, a tinge of hurt lacing his tone whilst he deposited his charge back upon the richly-carpeted floor.

“Don’t you worry yourself about ol’Jimmy-boy, Thor... the guy’s been all kinds of protective since me an Rhodey dragged him back here” Tony quipped, his golden eyes slanting over to the quietly glaring man whose hair had been scraped into a messy (and tantalisingly sexy) bun.

Huh... now _there_ was a weird thought...

“You’re carryin’ Stevie... so don’t think that I’m going to let you get away with any of your usual stunts and life-shortenin’ activities” the azure eyed man cut in whilst deftly grabbing and preparing the final fruit of his offering. “S’bad enough that that punk has left us all for a while without him choosin’ the most fool-hardy omega to rest in” he added, a brief smile flickering across his features before it was lost once more; “so damned typical of him...”

Snorting, Tony shrugged in the other mortal’s general direction before turning his full attention onto the Thunder God. “Like I said, don’t go paying him any mind... he just can’t wait to have Spangles back the way he was...”

“What? But how is this possible?” the bearded warrior asked, his eyes wide; “I confess that I know little of the ways of magic outside the use of my Mjölnir, but...”

“Heh, you’re singing my song there, brother” Tony chuckled whilst leading them the short distance to the table, his hands easily pulling out a chair and smiling when the older alpha did the same. “Turns out your whack-job of a stalker was no match for the genius that is moi” he chuckled, his right hand easily reaching out to snag a piece of fruit that the other brunette was offering. “Well, that and Steve’s super-soldier-serum... but, like always, I think the majority of the credit should land squarely on my shoulders” he added with a grin, his eyes crinkling with mirth when the former Hydra agent snorted.

“Brat.”

“Aww... you see? Nick-names are the best, aren’t they?” he laughed before resting a little more comfortably within the leather-coated confines of the decadent chair; “but, on a more serious note, Strange... you know, the top-magiciany-guy?”

“You refer to the Sorcerer Supreme?”

“Pfft, yeah, sure... well, anyway, according to him, Steve should make a full recovery in five years or so... or, at least, his body will...”

“You mean to say that his adult body will return to him?”

“Yep... immaculate teeth, skin, hair and everything” Tony agreed, his fingers snagging another slice or two; “and, to help make-sure that all of his memories come back to him when he’s a _big-boy_ , I got a cool tattoo all over my abs, wanna see?”

“I...”

“ **No** he don’t” Bucky snipped, his eyes widening a fraction as he realised that his words were coated with a protective, almost _possessive_ varnish; if he was hoping that the other two members of the room hadn’t heard it, then he was sadly mistaken.

“T’would seem that you have garnered yourself a knight and protector in young James here” Thor offered, his face innocent enough; “me’thinks that this situation is, truly, in good hands.”


	6. Explanations...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

Swiping his fingers across a plethora of blue holo-screens, Tony added one final detail (with his usual flourish) before stepping back with a “taa-daa”.

Blinking, his shrewd gaze joining that of Dr Chou and the rest of the Avengers, Bucky quirked a brow before relaxing into the plush, bean-bag chair (one of several) that adorned the area of the work-shop specifically designed for mission de-briefs or weapon upgrade tutorials. 

Now that everything had been laid out, it didn’t look too daunting, he supposed.

“Are those projections right?” Pepper asked, her eyes wide as she looked from the screen to Tony.

“Yep, so baby Steve is due in four months which, of course, is just under half the time of a usual pregnancy” he stated whilst sauntering to the first screen whilst Friday lit up each panel in time with his speech patterns. “Then, once he’s born, the serum is _really_ going to accelerate his growth so, if our calculations are right, by the end of the first year he’ll be the equivalent of a three year old, seven by the second, fifteen by the third, twenty-three by the fourth and 100% Steven Grant Rogers by the fifth” he said with a grin.

“I just hope that Strange’s magic tat does its job” he continued before looking back at the team; “that’s not to say that raising Steve isn’t going to be important or without its problems, he’s going to be a blank slate for all intents and purposes as far as we can tell” he said through a sigh. “And whether or not how we raise him will impact on him when he’s, you know, _back_ , is something we just don’t know” he admitted with a shrug. “Will he remember his second childhood? Will all of the memories seamlessly blend together? Will he just wake up one day, blink, and not remember the last five years we’ll have gone through? Well, speaking personally, I don’t know and I’m _not_ too sure which of those three realities sits the best with me” he finished, his smile dropping altogether.

“Tony...”

“S’okay, I’m good... just feeling a little weird and, you know, _feelings_ ” he tried to shrug off. “Any-who, I think I’m gonna, you know, go up to my suite and read some more of those terrifying baby-books” he chuckled before winding his way towards the exit.

“Not without a sympathetic ear, you’re not” Clint chipped in as he, too, stood; his eyes never once looked towards a stoically posed Coulson as the Agent (no doubt) texted key information back to an absent Nick Fury.

“Agreed” Pepper echoed, her hand giving her alpha-mate’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze; “you never know when _we_ might need to know about such things, hmm?”

Watching the groups’ only omegas and oldest femme make their leave, Bucky allowed his gaze to linger (probably a little _too_ long) upon the man he’d had (more than) a crush on for the past year (that they’d been on civil terms). 

The same man that was carrying his best friend who just so happened to be the alpha who’d been unwittingly cock-blocking him left, right and centre for, unbeknownst to everyone besides Bucky and Sam, Steve had been pining after Sharon Carter whilst Tony (closed-off, hopeless, beautiful Tony) had looked on cluelessly with little hearts all but popping out of his eyes.

Sometimes, life really wasn’t fair... 

“You need a napkin for that drool hanging off your lip, Buck?”

Blinking out of his thoughts, the former assassin locked gazes with his female counter-part, the scowl forming on his face close to thunderous.

“Don’t you dare” he warned whilst standing, his velocity and force causing the plump cushion to topple; “we’ve been through this, _Natalia_.”

“Whoa there” Bruce murmured. “This isn’t the time or the place... we’ve all had a pretty big afternoon so let’s just take a breath, give each other some space and meet back up for dinner later, alright?”

“Wilt you be making that deliciously-spiced dish you treated me to last time, friend Bruce?” Thor asked, his joyous tone immediately alleviating the tension; “I particularly enjoyed that flat bread with those, ah, what did you call them? Chutneys? Yes! That is it! Please tell me that we can enjoy such a meal to mark my return and the good-news of our Captain, for nothing in the Nine would please me more” he continued to enthuse.

Laughing collectively, the deal was struck and Friday began ordering varying ingredients whilst the Avengers disassembled to gather their wits and absorb all that they’d learned.

They’d evaded an alien invasion, squashed Hydra and banished Ultron to the farthest recesses of their minds and so coping with a pregnant Tony, and raising a baby, couldn’t be so difficult...

Right?


	7. Pickles and Peanut Butter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

_Wrong..._

“Tony, _please_ put down the pickle and peanut-butter... if you do, I’ll give you your spanner back” Bruce tried to reason as he cornered the other genius within a more vacant area of their shared laboratory, his eyes pulsing green when he saw that even more of his schematics had been slicked by the sticky food-stuff.

“No dice Brucie-bear... do you even _know_ how difficult it was to snag these out from under Nat’s ever vengeful gaze?” the omega asked before taking a bite of his new, favourite combination of snack.

“Ugh... Tony, I’m _not_ that kind of doctor... you know this” the mated alpha ground out; “sure, you’re enjoying them now but, in less than half an hour’s time, you’re going to be emptying your stomach _hopefully_ into a toilet or trash can” he warned. “You’ve been following this same, disastrous pattern for the past two weeks and that’s _why_ Nat’s banned you from having them together...”

“But it tastes **ssoooo** good” the genius whined, his slightly swollen abdomen jiggling as he bounced on sneaker-clad feet. “I can’t have alcohol, coffee or fly in my suits so give me a God-damned break” he added, his petulant tone turning teary even as Bruce baulked and cringed before Friday announced Bucky’s untimely arrival.

“Ah, finally, there you are” he sighed dramatically whilst storming over to their stand-off with his flesh-hand gripping the banana muffin his way-ward charge had sent him for. “Tony, you punk, what in the world are you doing? Has this all been a ruse so you can just go and make yourself sick again? Damn you, brat! That is so...”

Blinking, his eyes widening when his mouth was suddenly covered by the alpha scientist’s hand, Bucky watched, his eyebrows lifting into his hairline, as Tony dropped his pickle, the jar of peanut butter (which smashed across the holo-floor) and started to hastily swipe at his eyes whilst his shoulders hunched and he started whimpering. 

‘ _Oh Lord... he hadn’t meant to..._ ’

“Ugh! I’m so, so **fucking** sick of this... it’s only been seven weeks and... and... I’m already _huge_ and I can’t think straight... and I... I don’t... I can’t...” the omega sobbed, his back pressing into the wall Bruce had backed him into.

“Tony...”

“No, no... don’t just... I’m alright, I’m _fine_ , just...” he sniffed before, much to the alphas’ horror, his knees gave way and he crumpled into a ball, his body shaking as he continued to sob. 

“Ah jeez... doll... c’mere...” the once brain-washed man breathed; the look he shot Banner very much suggested that the other was intruding as he pushed the scientist away and rushed to the omega’s form (the muffin unceremoniously thrust into the older scientist's chest) before pulling Tony into his side. 

“Shh, shh... it’s alright” he continued to soothe, his hind-brain preening when the shorter male curled into him; “relax, breath, that’s it... you’re doin’ great” he murmured, his smile softening as the doctor looked on, sighed, slumped his shoulders, took a hefty bite of the muffin and left.

It looked as though Tony and his mood-swings were just as hard for the mild-mannered man to take as they were for the rest of them. 

Although, if he was the one who got to snuggle with the distressed omega, he supposed things weren’t so bad... *

Until a certain Chaos God came to town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hey folks, I know a lot of you will probably enjoy some more Bucky/Tony bonding time when Steve’s still unborn and so, in the New Year, I’ll do a little side-fic with chapters featuring such encounters. However, for now, I still haven’t reached the crux of the prompt and so I’ll have to leave this side of our AU here. 
> 
> : )


	8. Of Tricks and Taunting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

Friday sounding any kind of alarm at 2:47 am was **never** a good thing.

“What the fuck is going on? I’ve never heard that klaxon before! Please don’t tell me it’s baby-related” Bucky found himself yelling as he and Phil rounded the next flight of stairs, their pistols drawn with Nat and Thor racing behind them. 

“It’s the one that sounds when Friday’s connection to any of the living quarters is severed for longer than three minutes with no explanation” Nat called, her eyes narrowed as Bruce text to say that he’d safely made his way to the Hulk-containment chamber. “Tony thought it’d be a good-idea since so many of our enemies can use non-technological means to sabotage or enter the Tower... and the priority signal is ringing from his...”

“Shit! You don’t think that some magical-asshole has gotten into the Penthouse? Damn everything, I...”

“If anything like that had happened then Clint would have sounded the intruder-alert...”

“Nat! They’re both sleeping in Tony’s bedroom! What if the chamber’s been gassed or something?”

“But who wouldst dare attack the Avengers in their keep? Amora is sealed away within the bowels of mine father’s dungeon and her minions canst act without her say-so...”

“Well, something’s going on” Phil breathed, his feet skidding to a stop before the final set of doors; “on my count: one, two, thr...”

“For a group consisting predominantly of spies, you’re not exactly stealthy, _friends_.”

Yowling in a mixture of shock, surprise and anger, the four heroes found themselves skittering into the Penthouse’s luxurious living area, their forms barely managing to avoid hitting the various art-pieces, chairs, couches and low-slung tables before they came to a halt at different points around the room.

At its centre, stood Loki (or a clone of him, at least).

“Brother?” Thor choked, his eyes wide with shock; “whenst were you given leave from Asgard, you’re...”

“ _Not_ the question we should be opening with” Natasha interrupted through a snarl, her gun trained on the smirking visage of a man who was now neither a friend nor an enemy; “explanations, now” she demanded whilst Phil cautiously rounded his way towards the bedroom.

“My, my, what a welcome” the raven-haired God purred, his form cloaked in his less-regal attire of leather trench and gold accessories; “and here I was, merely coming on a social call...”

“At nearly three o’clock in the god-damned morning? I don’t think so” the red-head retorted, her sharp eyes narrowed as she trained her weapon at the God’s unprotected forehead.

“Oh? Is it so very early in the morn? Tis quite hard to tell within this luminous ivory-tower” the God shrugged before slanting his gaze at the Agent he’d once stabbed; “I wouldn’t waste your time, _Phil_... the coop is quite bereft of hens and, my, aren’t you spritely for a man I thought slain? Mayhaps this is the reason Hawk-min wasn’t so displeased to see me” he commented casually, his smirk sharpening when the three alphas and femme snarled and spat curses.

“What is it you have done, Loki? Wouldst you truly undo all your good-works...”

“ **If you’ve harmed them then I _swear_ to whatever it is you believe in that I’ll...** ”

“Now, now, now... let us be civil” the chaos mage tittered pleasantly, a wave of his hand turning their various weapons to dust; “I mean no harm and all three of your compatriots are well... for the time being.” 

“ **Loki!** ”

“Thor?”

“No more of your games, brother! I shall report your actions to the Allfather and he...”

“Umm? Oh, please do” the alabaster skinned spell-caster purred; “twas his bidding that young Anthony be summoned before him and, of course, Clinton would not stand for our adorably rounded hen to travel unaccompanied... Ah, but pregnancy suits him well, do you not think? I must confess that, although he has _always_ been my favourite, seeing him so changed, so full of life and paternal-fervour, has made me quite smitten” he added, his grin losing all innocent qualities as Bucky made his approach. “Oh my, have I struck a nerve, _Sergeant_? That hand of yours seems poised to do some damage...”

“It’ll rearrange that smarmy face of yours if you don’t take me to Tony right the _fuck_ now” the alpha growled; “he’s only got a month to go before Steve’s reborn and if you whisking ‘im away has caused him or the baby _any_ harm then I’ll...”

“Goodness” Loki mocked, his clone vanishing when the younger alpha’s hands went to ball in the lapels of his coat; “anyone wouldst think it t’was your _mate_ who’d been stolen away and not merely a colleague” he chuckled. “And here I was hoping that Anthony’d be open to a courtship from yours-truly” the disembodied voice cooed and echoed as the group stared around the room in hopes of spotting him.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch him you other-worldly bastard!” Bucky seethed, his fists clenching; “now get back here and fight me like a man...”

“Hmm, a tempting offer” the voice chuckled. “But I think not... Thor, Heimdall will no doubt be ready for your call” he continued, the volume of his words lessening to echo eerily about the chamber.

“I look forward to seeing you all soon...”


	9. Asgard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

Yawning tiredly, his eyes squinting open, Tony offered his fellow omega a warm smile as the blonde passed him a cup of the _thoroughly_ delicious tea their Asgardian attendants kept brewing for him before balancing it (carefully) upon his baby-bump.

Heh, more like _hippo_ -bump...

“Get your head out of your ego, dude” Clint quipped from his lounged position next to him on the bed; “seriously, you’re thinking so loud that I can _hear_ you hating on the BB” he added through his own yawn, his right hand moving to gently play with the little foot poking at Tony’s stretched belly. 

“Heh, I don’t see _you_ rocking a bod like this, bird-brain” came the (not so) witty retort as the golden eyed name snuggled a little deeper into the overly plump pillows; “let’s save the judgment until you’ve got a super-soldier bun in the oven, huh?” 

“Oh yeah? And where am I going to get that kind of premium baby-daddy material from, huh?”

“Well, there’s Bucky, for one” the older of the pair admitted before taking a sip; “you know, he’s really surprised me over this past three months... who’d have thought that the guy could be so compassionate, or such a good-cook?” he continued, his eyes completely oblivious to the incredulous look the sharp-shooter was shooting him. “Although, I guess he’s got more of a reason to want Steve back then most of us and, if I remember correctly, he spent most of his childhood looking after the little, blonde-hellion so he’s probably been anxious as all hell that _I’ve_ been lumbered with him... Heh, not that he’d ever tell me that... he’s still not much of a talker but, I figure, you could probably do enough talking for the both of you...”

“Jerk” the younger man huffed, his index finger gently jabbing at the foot which seemed determined to remove his digit; “but, ugh, you _do_ know that there is a huge, colossal, gaping hole in your Winter-Hawk dream now, don’t you?”

“Oh yeah?” the bearded omega asked, his right brow quirking; “and what would that be?”

Blinking, the playfulness dripping off his face, Clint leaned in a little closer to the man he was sharing the gigantic, feather-stuffed bed with; “you really have no clue, do you?”

“Is this the part where you kiss me? ‘Cus that would be hella awkward...”

Sputtering, his waving hands almost knocking Tony’s tea over them both, Clint felt his face heat to magma-like temperatures whilst the older male squawked and attempted to sit a little straighter as the bed continued to jiggle beneath them. 

“Holy shit! What the fuck is your problem?!”

“My problem!? Weren’t you just going to rom-com me!?”

“Rom-com you? Tony! You’re like the brother I never had, why in the world would I...”

“Oh come on, dude, you were _totally_ leaning in for a...”

“Am I interrupting?”

Blinking, the pair snapped their gaze to the God of Lies as he sauntered into the room, his grin full of mirth as he carried a tray of assorted breads and biscuits towards the bed whilst a set of imposing (but surprisingly friendly, baby-bump gushing) guards closed the expansive, ornate doors behind him.

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite fren-emy” Tony chirped whilst Clint scowled, crossed his arms and sank back into the plethora of pillows; “what’s the word from big-daddy Odin? We getting this sprog back to Spangles upon arrival or what?” he asked as the mage sat beside him and offered up the platter.

“My apologies Anthony, but it looks as though you have even managed to confound the _great and powerful_ Allfather... he was grateful to you, though... the spell-work you’ve somehow managed to wrought has sparked a great interest within him and the Magic-Council” the raven haired male declared with a rueful grin. “So interested in fact that he has extended a further invitation to you after the birth... unless you would like to take up her Majesty’s offer of staying here until after the good Captain makes his grand return?”

“Yeah, no, that’s not happening” Clint interrupted broodily, his scowl only lessening when he’d managed to snatch his favourite sweet-pastry from the tray; “your food, family and palace are pretty sweet an’all, but we really need to get back home... can’t have Steve waking up five years from now with dual-citizenship or anything” he stated before tearing off a mouthful. “Umm... this is _so_ good...”

“Tell me about it” Tony chimed in, both of his hands (thanks to Loki swiping the half-drained tea cup away from him) full of the freshly baked goods; “heh, maybe on my next visit I can help you guys set up trade-negotiations with Earth... I’m pretty sure that you guys would make a killing in the world-foods market” he confessed before close to inhaling the first Danish he’d snagged. 

“Hmm, a pleasant idea” the God agreed amicably, his jade eyes running over the older omega, an endearing smile softening his features when he, too, went to gently nudge at the protruding foot; “ah... how this reminds me of mine only pregnancy so many centuries ago” he said, his tone wistful.

“What? But I thought you were a...”

“Oh come now, Hawk-min, surely you as a spy and Anthony as a man who has claimed his status to be that of a beta for so many years cannot be so surprised? Why, have _you_ not always presented yourself as a beta too? I must admit that I was amazed to find you so changed from our last encounter... In fact I had thought that Thor had been quite wrong and that it was _you_ who’d suffered from Amora’s sub-par abilities” he announced before taking an iced-bun for himself.

“So... this another one of those magic things?” Tony asked, his gaze critical; “I have never and _will_ never claim to be a lover of _seidr_ but even _I’ve_ got to admit that it’s pretty interesting” he offered with a half-shrug.

“Sadly, Anthony, this is more a quirk of my nature than it is of my talents*” he explained, his fondness fading to neutrality as his gaze zoned out.

Spying his chance to snark at the man he still hadn’t _quite_ forgiven (regardless of him being an unofficial Avenger and Agent of Asgard), Clint went to prod the tiger (so to speak) and found himself halted by (what everyone in the Tower not so fondly referred to as) the **mom** look. 

It was like the omega had become psychic in his state of pre-parental observance and, on-top of being creepy as fuck, had stopped a lot of the blonde’s shenanigans dead in their tracks. 

“Well, however you do it, you sure could have fooled me” the brunette stated warmly, his eyes not leaving Clint’s until the other huffed and looked away to eat the rest of his pastry. “And speaking of _fooling_ , what kind of tricks are currently going on back home, huh? We’ve been here for a whole day... I’d have thought the guys would have been tearing through the palace by now... or was this supposed to be a private gig?” 

“Hmm? Oh, you’ll forgive this old man for having some merriment, won’t you Anthony?” he asked, the smirk he reserved for mischief with a deeper purpose slowly crawling across his face as echoed shouting resounded around the room (as if on cue... because Tristero is lazy and more focused on world-building then prompt fulfilling, apparently). 

“Umm... and, to that sweet music, I shall make my leave” he said whilst standing to bow, his eyes locking with brunette’s as he grinned; “be sure to welcome dear James and tell him that I said _hello_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yeah, so, as a Jotnar, Loki is _gender-fluid_ which means he can assume any gender when he chooses (which I’m pretty sure is actually canon, btw); I’m not having this as a central feature though, I’m just saying. Also, since FrostIron is my _usual_ , I had to scribble away from writing too much Loki... I just love him and Tony together SO much! 
> 
> But WinterIron is **just as awesome!** : )


	10. Reassembling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

The reassembling of the Avengers had been more than a little... _awkward_.

“Ugh... what is it with people just picking me up and carrying me around these days, huh? Aren’t I a little to old and _big_ for this?” Tony mock griped as he was paraded, _bridal-style_ through the glistening corridors amidst the well-meaning titters and coos of the palace’s inhabitants. 

So, there they’d been, just him and his ‘mega-bro, staring at the sparkling glitter which Loki (for reasons no one could fathom) tended to leave in his wake when, with a roar that was down-right primal, Bucky slammed the (completely unprepared guards) through the doors and stormed over as though Ragnarok was happening outside. And, if that hadn’t been spectacle enough, Phil wasn’t too far behind, his form unusually dishevelled as he prowled towards Clint with a week’s worth of questions about his health and general state of well-being. Then, just like that, he was whisked up into the alpha’s arms and carried away like a princess in a fairy-tale; he was (growing more and more surprised to be) totally okay with this and even offered Nat a wave and a wink when she smirked and ruefully shook her head at him.

“I mean, it’s not as though I mind, really, this is, ugh, better than being picked up by the neck which is the _usual_ way Asgardian’s tend to greet me...”

At the growl and the withering glare shot his way, Thor laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before bowing his head a little; “these were different times, friend Bucky, greatly different times” he assured as the metal armed alpha continued his determined march down the halls with his precious cargo. 

“See that they are” he grumped, his icy glare sweeping every pillar and nook for a certain mischievous man or any other threats in general; “and the next time your father wants to abduct anyone, a heads-up would be real nice” he ground out, his tone caustic. 

“Seconded” Phil added, his tone belying the seething anger he’d felt upon knowing that Loki had whisked the man he’d loved (still loved, would _always_ love regardless of missions and the safety of the world having to come first) away from them all again.

“Look, you know that I’m the last person to jump to his defence, but we weren’t abducted... we left at 9 p.m. under completely consensual circumstances; we just felt that if Odin could magic Steve all better then it’d worth the trip... Oh, and ugh, me and Tony are heading back with another mage... Bifrosting the baby-butter-ball isn’t the greatest idea” he said with a shrug, another tasty piece of Danish popping effortlessly into his mouth after he flicked it into the air. 

“Not without me, ya not” Bucky cut in, his arms curling Tony’s blinking form just a little closer to his chest.

“Whatever you say, chief” the omega said, his tone awash with suspicion; “umm... you do know that I wouldn’t have consented to coming here and risking Steve’s health if I thought...”

“That doesn’t matter now” the former assassin stated curtly; “you did what you did, like you _always_ do, without thinkin’ ‘bout the consequences or other people’s feelings...”

“Hey! Now that is just unfair, I came here for Steve’s benefit and...”

“And what? Didn’t you stop for one second and say to yourself, huh, disappearing off somewhere with _Loki_ may not be the smartest idea, especially since he tried to conquer our planet just under three years ago...”

“Don’t go hating on him like that, alright? He’s changed a lot since then...”

“Oh yeah? You been spendin’ time with him while I... _we_ , have been running around, looking after you, watching over you, making sure you take your damned pre-natal vitamins...”

“Well who the fuck asked you to do all of that, huh? I certainly didn’t! And just because you hate me and hate the thought that I might be selfish enough to endanger Steve so long as I get my kicks doesn’t mean that you have to embarrass me in front of my friends! D’you know what? Fuck all of this and **fuck** you, Bucky! Put me the hell dow-...”

“You think that I hate you?”

They’d stopped; the effect of everyone’s footfalls ending so abruptly, together, created a strange, eerie echo about the now suspiciously deserted corridor.

“Really? That’s _all_ you took from that?” Tony snipped indignantly whilst trying his best to wriggle back to the ground; “don’t go playing dumb with me _Barnes_ , I know that you can’t stand me and that you’ve only been tolerating being anywhere near me because Steve’s a bun in my oven” he added before (finally) getting his feet to the floor. “I’m not saying that it wasn’t nice, okay? All of the attention and the foot-rubs and the ice-cream runs... but you can just forget about it all now, alright? I know that you’ve only been nice so that I’ll behave myself so, you know, there’s no need to torture yourself by being in my _bratty_ company anymore, okay?”

“But... Tony, Tony... I don’t...”

“Look, just save it... I’ve had enough of the... _oohh... oh..._ ” he hissed, his eyes widening to the size of saucers as he folded over around his bulbous stomach, his mouth gulping air as another, searing pain shot through his core and threatened to send him to his knees.

“Tony!”

“Holy shit!”

“Thor! Get a doctor or healer or whatever here, now!”

“Aldrin! Summon the head of mine mother’s staff immediately!”

“Yes, your majesty!”

“ _Oh-oohhh... not good, not good, not good... _” the oldest omega breathed, his eyes screwing shut as Clint and Nat moved to support him, their pheromones trying to sooth him as he became more and more light-headed.__

__“N-no... matter... what happens...” he found himself breathing as a team of Asgardian femmes moved him to lie upon a stretcher, his eyes looking for and somehow finding the pair that he wanted, no, **needed** to see; “... save Steve... you’ve got to... Bucky... _James_... keep him... safe... for me...”_ _


	11. Re-birth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

Bucky remembered, quite clearly, how it’d been the first time around...

“Shh, shh, shh... s’okay Stevie... I got’cha, I got’cha now...”

His mother, as was the case with many of the tenement buildings in New York at that time, had been the resident mid-wife, funeral-director, nurse and soothsayer for the whole community and he, being a curious three year old at the time, had followed her to the neighbouring apartment... and been promptly set to work.

“Hmm... he’s not as fat as I’d thought he’d be, can you imagine the size he’d have been if he’d made it to Tony’s full-term estimate?” 

Clean towels, pots of cold water, kettles of hot, his older brothers and sisters rushing around as Mrs Rogers ( _”Please, call me Aunt Sarah... and I’ll call you Bucky, how’s that?”_ ) screamed blue murder whilst a few of the Italian mother’s arrived with herbs, more towels, crucifixes and coos.

“Nat... you can’t say things like that... it’s bad enough that you embarrassed Laura when her third kid was born... she was only doing her job, after all...”

Then, after thirty gruelling hours, his cries weak, meek and low, Steven Grant Rogers (named after his late father and grandfather) entered the world; mystified, his eyes never having seen such a small, delicate looking infant (let alone one that so clearly smelt like an alpha), he’d baulked when the child (somehow) ended up in his arms as he sat on a thread-bare couch.

“What? It’s a compliment... considering how big Tony got, I thought there might be two of them hiding in there...”

He’d been in awe, right then and there, as the tiny, shaking, coughing boy looked up at him and snuggled into his chest; it was strange to see that same baby now, so full of life, with lungs the size of Brooklyn and twice as loud, but a blessing that he’d hoped for none the less. 

A fresh start with a healthy Steve and Tony safe and well...

“Could someone smack her for me? You know, someone strong enough and fast enough to get away?”

Chuckling, his eyes shifting from a thoroughly quieted Steve to the omega laying (so regal, poised and composed considering the ordeal he’d just been through) upon the same bed he’d taken him from only two hours ago, his smile soft and eyes full of wonder.

How in the world could Tony think, even for a millisecond, that anyone could hate him?

“Sorry dude, there’s no alpha, beta, femme or otherwise in here who is capable of landing a hit without consequences... and I _do not_ want a repeat of Lagos, thank you” Clint chuckled, his lean form perched next to the man who was still being fussed over by Frigga’s hand-maidens.

“Oh, I don’t know” Nat close to purred whilst nudging Phil (the older alpha standing just close enough to the blonde to be a non-intrusive presence); “I have some pretty fond memories of you two dancing at that Diplomat’s Gala... if I remember right, wasn’t that the night you two...”

Coughing into his hand, Coulson slid the auburn haired femme a glare before turning (with trepidation) to see Clint looking at him, _truly_ looking; how could one expression make his knees feel so weak?

“Oh my God, will the pair of you get a room or something? Jesus... all of this messing around” Tony huffed, his smirk quirking when the other omega lightly punched his shoulder; “what? You’re both still crazy about each other and hell, Clint, you’ve been in SHIELD long enough to know how fucked up some of their expectations are, right? So Fury needed a motivate us into a team, so Phil faked his death and fucked off for a while, fuck, when I was twenty-two I went _completely_ off the radar and Jarvis had to beg Interpol to find me” he announced, the herbal pain-killer he’d been doused in clearly taking effect. “What’s a little espionage and hurt feelings between lovers, huh?”

“Hmm, okay Tony, sure” the blonde nodded, his tone just the wrong side of playful; “you first.”

“Me first, what?” he close to slurred, his eyes wandering to the dainty, ethereal hands which had just finished re-dressing the long, red-line that’d once been a gaping hole; huh... had they given him a tummy-tuck? He was pretty sure that was possible...

“ _Clint_ , this isn’t the time...”

“Oh? And when will be the right time, _Coulson_?” he challenged; “Tony, seriously, can’t you see that Bucky is...”

“Hey... **not now** ” the alpha in question growled lowly, his tone causing Steve to whimper until he carefully rocked him back to settling; “look, it’s gettin’ mighty crowded in here... so why don’t you guys go find Thor, have a drink or something and we’ll see you ta’marra, alright?” he (more demanded than) suggested.

“You’re absolutely right” Nat stated firmly, her sharpened glare leaving no room for argument. “Let’s go boys.”

Blinking owlishly, his head lolling on pillows that he was _definitely_ taking home, Tony watched them go with an impending sense of dread (which only spiked when Bucky walked over to him, his army boots sounding ominously across the flawless marble-floor). 

“Uhh...”

“Tony” the (technically older) brunette breathed, his body turning to view him properly as the doors swished closed; “we need to talk...”

“Really? Didn’t we, like, go over all of this... and I have, you know, just had a baby, and...”

“Tony... do ya really think that I hate you?”

Blinking, his head snapping to view the alpha who was now pointedly staring at the softly breathing infant he held, his long bangs shading his eyes from view but, even under the influence of whatever pain-killers he’d been given, there was no mistaking the tone of sorrow or the scent of defeat that peppered his skin. 

“Look... maybe hate was too strong a word...”

“But why would you... _how_ could you possibly think that?”

“I...”

“What more can I do? What do I **need** to do to prove to you that I...”

“It’s okay, I told you already, you don’t have to pretend, you don’t _have_ to like me...”

“God-damn-it Tony! I’m so madly in love with ya that I’m surprised I can stay in the same room with you without kissing you senseless!”

“You... **_what?!_** ” the omega yelped, his startled acclamation causing the new-born to start wailing, his tiny, balled-up fists screwing in the luxurious blanket he’d been swaddled in whilst his little face pinked with the force of his cries.

“Oh... oh no... oh Steve, _Steve_... come here... give him over... that’s it, shh, shh, shh” he breathed; “Pep’s favourite baby-book says that you have to talk calmly in a slow... soothing voice... yeah... just like that...” he murmured whilst cradling the boy to his naked chest, his eyes quickly flitting from the child and back to the alpha looming over him.

“Tony...”

“James, please” the omega breathed out over the quieter, hiccup-riddled whimpers emanating from the baby; “today has been a _long_ fucking day, alright? And then you just, just _throw_ a confession of love at me? Just like that?”

“I had no idea that you hadn’t picked up on what I was...”

At Tony’s bewildered look, the metal-armed Avenger took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly; it looked as though he had his work cut out for him...


	12. And Baby Makes Three...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

So, super-baby equalled super-appetite... and the diapers? Well...

“Jesus... Friday, nuke this thing, will ya?” Tony found himself close to retching as Dum-E whisked away the bundle of _unmentionable material_ and promptly dumped it down the chute which lead to one of the Tower’s back-up incinerators. “Urrhhh... Steve, you’re killing me” he whined as the baby (already close to crawling at a record breaking one month old) wiggled and jiggled on the heated bench he’d made to accommodate the little guy whilst he (slowly and under the watchful gaze of Bruce, Rhodey and Pepper) got on with Stark Industries latest eco-tech.

So much to do, so little...

“Boss, I think you should close down the work-shop for today and go an’ get ready” Friday chimed, the blue holo-screen before him flicking to a count-down timer; “your first date with Sergeant Barnes is in three hours and twenty seven minutes” she added as if somehow _knowing_ how anxious her creator was becoming over the event.

“Baa-ba-daa-hheee” the (not so tiny) blonde seemed to agree, his limbs waving and kicking whilst the ever curious U and Buterfingrz clicked and beeped at him, their mechanical arms gently proffering and shaking the various rattles and baby-toys they held (much to the little one’s delight).

“Yeah, yeah... I hear you” he sighed whilst (with an ease that’d quite worried him at first) fastening the baby-grow back up securely despite the baby’s energetic poses, his eyes shifting from the child to the timer counting down. “Ugh! What am I doing, huh? This is crazy... _I’m_ crazy” he bemoaned, his right hand absentmindedly brushing the remnants of sick from the bottom of his already baby-food and ink stained tank-top. 

“I haven’t been on a date in over four years... and the last one was with Pepper so that the Paparazzi would stop hounding me about my gender...” he huffed. “And now, with a baby, super-villains and solving the world’s energy crisis, I’m going on one, an _actual_ date and with a guy who has been secretly crushing on me since day one when I was...” he cut off, his eyes moving to focus on Steve as he finally grabbed the rattle away from U, his squeal of delight echoing around the room.

“Guess you and me never would have stood a chance anyway, huh? Not with, you know, your _Aunt_ Sharon in the way... seems like she was okay with waiting for you though... just four years and eleven months unless we can find a faster way...”

At the gurgled, giggling response, Tony felt all of the pent up stress he’d been feeling drain away; “and, in a funny way, now that we’re in this mess together, I’m starting to think that maybe I wasn’t really in love with you at all... that maybe, you know, just maybe... as weird as this sounds... this could be the fresh start we all need... I mean, did you _ever_ have one of his foot-rubs, huh? Did he ever cook for you, ‘cus, that man’s a culinary wonder...” he admitted, his heart lightening with every word and the truth which coated them. 

“Thank goodness at least one of us has some common-sense, huh? We could have been dancing around each other like Clint and Phil are for another year of two...” he breathed, his nervousness trying to bubble its way back to the surface. “It’s still going to be kind of weird though... especially after that big, _mushy_ heart to heart we had the night you came back into the world*...” he continued with a light chuckle, his whole body deflating.

“Boss?”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time Friday... are Rhodey and Pep ready for baby-duty?”

“Mrs Rhodes has been waiting in the Pent-House for the past twenty minutes, sir” his AI confirmed pleasantly; “shall I inform her that you’re on your way?”

“Okay, okay, alright... looks like this is definitely happening” he rambled, his arms easily scooping up his babbling charge and mock-waltzing him to the nearest elevator, his smile returning full force when the child erupted with laughter.

“The poor guy probably doesn’t know what he’s in for...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Again, this scene will be added at a later stage : )


	13. Preparation is Key for Successful WinterIron...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

“The poor fella prob’ly don’t know what he’s in for...” Bucky found himself murmuring as he stood before the full-length mirror in smart, ebony dress-pants, a charcoal shirt with matching black waistcoat and tie. 

“A tie, really?”

“What? Ma said that making a good first impression was key, and the girls and ‘megas back in the day used to love this look...”

Snorting, his nimble hands reaching out to snatch and remove the tie whilst Nat poured the alpha one final shot of what she called _Dutch courage_ , Clint swiftly danced himself away from a grabbing metal hand whilst blowing out a raspberry.

“Very mature, punk” the brunette huffed, his flesh hand resisting the urge to run through his hair (as he’d already pushed it up into the bun Tony seemed to like so much) as he cast his critical eyes over himself before donning a glove over the gleaming metal of his prosthetic.

“A glove, really? You know that Tony _loves_ that thing and, since you’re going out with him, it’s not as though you’re not going to be noticed, anyway” the omega reasoned with a shrug before swooping into to swiftly unbutton the top two buttons of the (beautifully fitted) shirt. 

“Hey!”

“That is much better” Sam called as he lounged on Bucky’s bed, his hand gratefully receiving the shot Natasha brought him before turning slightly to toast Bruce (with his oolong) since the other alpha sat next to him.

“Feh, an’ what do you guys know about dating a guy like Tony, huh?”

“Well, Sam _is_ dating a King...”

“Wow Scott, just wow” the winged Avenger drawled; “not that I wouldn’t be flattered, but T’Challa is a friend... a friend far _less_ annoying than you, tic-tac...”

“Aww, you see! I _knew_ you’d missed me” the former thief grinned, his body slouched on the floor next to Bucky’s record-player, his eyes flitting from the vinyls (both new and old) and back to the group in and around the bed whilst the older alpha stood a few steps before him. “Hey, maybe you and me should give this dating shtick a go, uhh? You know, since everyone seems to be pairing up these days?” he asked whilst waggling his eyebrows at the incredulously staring man he was addressing.

“You must be out of your God-damned mind, tater-tot” he grumped before shooting his vodka with a satisfied sigh; “I will agree with you on one thing though... all of this in-team mating and dating stuff is pretty strange... it wouldn’t have been tolerated in the Special Forces” he admitted until a keen look from Nat had him holding up his hands in surrender. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, I’m just saying, is all...”

“Leave the man alone, Nat” Bruce interceded good-naturedly; “and besides, aren’t we all meant to be here for moral support? He’ll be off and on his way in less than ten minutes...”

“What? It’s that time already?” Bucky yelped, his hands patting his pants for his phone, Tower key-card and wallet; “holy shit...”

“Language” both Clint and Scott chirped, the pair giving each a high-five after the blonde had seated himself next to one of their latest recruits, his grin pleased as the former thief offered him a vinyl cover to look at. 

“Well, I think that you’re good to go... come on, I’ll escort you” the femme he’d worked with (not that he could clearly remember) announced, her slender figure (dressed in a plain t and jeans but somehow looking as though she’d been adorned in Gucci’s best collection) snagging his flesh arm and pulling him towards the door.

“So, let’s do this the old fashioned way; what is the mission?” she asked whilst leading him through the corridor (to the sounds of his fellow Avengers cheering).

“Meet at the Pent-House, compliment what he’s wearing, kiss Stevie good-night, take the elevator down to the garage, pick a car and drive to the restaurant; the reservation is for eight but we need to be there early, just in case” he recited, his heart-rate slowing with the familiarity of recalling a _mission brief_.

“Good” Nat said, her tone warm; “you have fun, okay?”


	14. Helllloooo Nurse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

“ _Helllloooo, Nurse..._ ” Tony greeted, his smile warm and his wink genuine as he approached Bucky with a freshly washed and pyjama clad Steve hugged to his chest; “do we really need to go to the restaurant, because _you_ look good enough to eat” he added whilst looking the alpha up and down.

“I... uhh, you look swell too, doll...” Bucky offered, a blush blazing up his face before, with a grin, he watched as Pepper (already swaddled in her fluffiest night-gown whilst Rhodey looked on fondly from the kitchenette where he was preparing the baby’s final feed) rounded the omega and cuffed his head.

“Oww, hey!” Tony mock-moaned, his eyes narrowing when Steve chortled loudly whilst grabbing for Pepper’s waiting embrace; “traitor... you just wait until you’re big again... I’m having Friday take _all kinds_ of adorable photos to blackmail you with” he added before turning his glare to a thoroughly unimpressed femme.

“Potts, as your Chief of R&D, I will send your ass to a passive-aggressiveness course if you clock me again... hell, what did you even _clock me_ for?”

“Mr Stark, I did promise that I wouldn’t allow you to sabotage yourself and this date” she snipped, her tone stern but affectionate; “no more trying to fluster him or picking at him, for goodness sake, this isn’t one of the Gala’s you hate going to and Bucky has been a true friend before he becomes anything more” she said whilst turning to the alpha in question. “I **very much** believe that there **is** something more, too” she added, her smile sweet and warm.

“I ship it” was Rhodey’s contribution, his words causing Tony to snort into a bout of laughter whilst Bucky looked on, his own smile pleased as Steve and Pepper joined in on the reference (he was pretty sure it was a reference) that he just didn’t know or understand; what did ships have to do with their date, anyway?

“Oh honey-bear, my love for you knows no bounds” the omega breathed out whilst wiping his eyes. “Okay, no more stalling; Stevie... say bye-bye to Bu-cky... can you say Bu-cky?”

“Buu...y!” the child called triumphantly, his gloriously chubby arms waving in his delight as the alpha approached him.

“C’mere little-man, you be good, okay?” he breathed, his lips bestowing a soft kiss atop the child’s blonde mane whilst tiny fingers gripped and squeezed his larger ones; “see you bright an’ early ta’marra, alright?” 

“Buu-y” the infant cooed; “Too-y” he added when he saw the omega stand beside the (arguably) stronger brunette, his amber eyes locking with the omega’s as he smiled with toothless gums.

“Yeah, that’s right, Buu-y and Too-y are going away for a little while, but we’ll be home soon, okay?” he said with a cheeky grin before pulling away, his hand grabbing Bucky’s as they stood, both of them looking at the child with so much love that Pepper felt herself becoming teary.

“You boys go on and get out of here now” she ordered playfully; “and don’t worry about a thing; we’re not waiting up and Friday can reach you no matter where you are or... whatever you get up to” she added with a wink of her own.

“I’m sure that you’ll have a wonderful time.”


	15. A case for Fondue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

And a wonderful time, it was.

“That was like, one of the best burgers I’ve ever had; how the hell did you find that place? It even blew shawarma out of the water” Tony sighed out as he nestled into the passenger seat; “screw Burger King, am I right?” 

Chuckling, his hands steadily driving them around the busy New York streets, Bucky slanted his gaze towards the omega before resuming his view of the road; “so, uhh, I don’t want to be pushy or nothin’, but, you wan’ to go out again sometime?”

“Sometime? Are you kidding me? I was just about to, you know, ask you in for coffee” the omega chuckled breezily, his fingers moving to loosen his belt a notch whilst the heated-seating of the car-chair helped to relax him even more. 

“Ooh, not sure your guard-dogs are gonna like that much” the alpha mused, his tone teasing; “you do _know_ that Rhodey, Pepper _and_ Bruce gave me the shovel-talk, right?”

“What?” the shorter of the pair baulked. “And here I thought that Thor would be the guy to lay down the law... you know, with him being Steve’s honorary guardian and everything? Hell, I thought he’d be barging through your door after the last conversation I had with him...”

“Oh yeah? And what did he say?”

“Heh, you know, the usual sexist but _strangely_ endearing stuff he tends to spew about omegas... hmm, it went something like” he cleared his throat dramatically; “friend Tony, I think it most marvellous how you’ve taken to your allotted role of mothering young Steven, why, even mine Mother commented on how well it suited you during your too short of a stay with mine family...”

“Oh my gwad, really?”

“Aye, and so, I hope you don’t think me too bold... hah! Yeah, because that guys is as subtle as sledge hammer going through a wall at the best of times” Tony continued, his eyes glistening with mirth whilst they turned a corner into yet another heavy stream of traffic. “Cuhmm... yes, think me not too bold, for my intentions are good and my concern genuine but, durst thou think you’ll be mating any time soon? I do not mean to criticise the Midgardian way of living, however, I believe that young Steven, and yourself of course, would benefit from having an alpha to make up your family...”

“Oh, for the love of...”

“Yeah, I know, right?” the omega laughed.

“So, what did you do?”

“Well... after swallowing my indignant, righteous anger ‘cus, you know, Thor _is_ Thor... I thought that I’d have some fun” he said, his grin curving into a devious smirk. “So I turn on my big, _doe-eyed_ look and profess to him in my most earnest tone that I felt _so_ bad that I hadn’t nabbed myself an alpha and that yes, he was right, whatever would I do as a single mother on the mean streets of Manhattan?” he added, his chuckles growing louder as Bucky joined in. “ _Oh Thor_ , I cried, _I’m not sure how I can go on... Wherever shall I find a man who’ll have me now that I’m used goods?_ ”

“You didn’t...”

“You bet your sweet, metallic arm I did” the genius snorted; “the best thing was that **you** were pitched as just the man for the job, you know, after he spent a good half an hour showering me with compliments and _worthiness_ lectures” he said, his tone becoming less playful and more serious.

“An’... uhh, what did you say to that?”

“Well, what I would have said, if he hadn’t shouted **’Verily! Friend Bucky would make a most suitable match’** and bolted, was that we were already thinking along those lines...” he stated, his smirk melting into a pleased smile; “and I’m pretty sure that we can chalk tonight up as a success” he finished with a contented sigh. “So, about that coffee?”

“Uhh... I don’ wanna push this too fast, doll...”

“Hah! Wow! What is it with you guys from the forties, huh? It’s not like I’m asking you to _fondue_ or anything” he chuckled, his grin returning as the alpha blushed, the car smoothly turning to enter the Tower’s underground garage. 

“Hey, what did Pepper tell you _not_ to do, ah? You want another bump on your noggin?” Bucky asked, his tone losing all seriousness when the infamous _doe-eyed_ look turned his way.

“You wouldn’t do that to me, would you James?”

Shuddering a little, his skill-set kicking in to ensure that he parked the car without crashing it into Lola (and risking the wrath of Phil Coulson), the older of the pair turned in his seat and regarded the omega in a way that had (even as a seasoned playboy, billionaire) him blushing. 

“Why don’ you use my nickname?”

“I, uhh...”

“Because, for a man famous for his affectionate use of endearments... you’re one of the only people who calls me by my _actual_ name... I don’t know why but it’s... just been buggin’ me lately...”

“Hmm, well...” Tony breathed out, his blush having strengthened a touch; “I... okay, you got me, I _like_ being the only who calls you James, alright? Everyone else calls you Bucky... James is special, it’s something only _I_ get to... _humph_...”

Bucky had leant in, his flesh hand softly touching the side of Tony’s face to coax him into deepening the kiss (which was completely unexpected and a voice that sounded _ridiculously_ like Steve’s (and his Ma) was berating him) he’d started. 

It was too soon, too fast, he’d end up scaring him away and blowing this chance when they’d made _**so**_ much progress... 

Tony leaned in further, a pretty-little moan sneaking up the back of his throat.

Huh... maybe fondue wasn’t completely off the cards, after-all...


	16. Fondue... (New Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit ; )
> 
> **Warning: alpha-rut, heat-sex, self-lubrication, knotting, rough-sex, light bondage, growling, everyone “ships” WinterIron; Bucky is desperate to knot... Tony is more than happy to help...**
> 
> Not gonna lie guys, my ego has grown so huge (since I started writing a year or so ago) that I’m quite disappointed in the low kudos rating for this fic (not just because of my out-of-control, Diva-God-Level ego, but because I genuinely enjoyed writing it!).
> 
> And so (especially since 17 is my favourite number) I give you SMUT : )

“Hey, err, Tony... you, umm, are you... ugh... you busy?”

Blinking, his eyes turning away from the circuit board he was soldering, the omega carefully guided the fluid metal to rest where it should to make and bind the connections needed; with this final piece of the puzzle he was one step further to creating an Arc-reactor compact enough and _powerful_ enough to keep a small town going for a year or two. 

“Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“I... err... I... would you mind asking Bruce if I could use the Hulk enclosure?”

“Um-hmm” he replied, nodding slightly; “Friday should be able to... wait, what?” snapping his goggles up and into his mane (which was still thick, lustrous and _not_ made up of hair extensions _thank you very much_ GQ magazine; he’d have to thank his Italian ancestry for that, he supposed).

“Are you alrigh.... oh... _Oh_...” he stated, his eyes seeing the dishevelled, panting alpha (through the clear tectonite reinforced glass that shrouded his work-shop from the rest of the sub-basement level) as he leaned against the barrier, his eyes half lidded.

“Wow... James, why in the world didn’t you tell me that you’d gone into rut? I would’ve...”

“We’ve only been datin’ for a week or two Tony” the older brunette huffed out between pants, his starved eyes unconsciously roving over the inventor’s svelte frame; “I’m not expectin’, heck, I wouldn’t even dream of _askin’_ if you’d...”

“Okay, _first_ of all, this isn’t the 1940’s, alright? People sleep together without even knowing each others’ names, hell, _I_ have done that countless times...” he stated with a quirked eyebrow, his scowl quirking into a smirk when the alpha growled at his admission. “ _Secondly_ , we may have only been dating for a little while, but we’ve known each other for over a year _and_ we are kind’a raising a kid together but, uhh, I’ve never really gone into heat before” he said whilst looking away. “So, umm, it’s not like I can’t... Helen seems to think that all of my down-stairs equipment is fine and my contraceptives will mean that you shouldn’t be able to knock me... uhh...” he stopped, his eyes widening; “what’s with the crack in my wall?”

Shuddering against the _glass_ , his metal fist embedded half-way through it (which was pretty amazing considering that Tony’d made the barrier to resist a tank-missile), Bucky regarded the omega with a _look_ so intense that the shorter man felt his breath hitch.

“Doll... you... you tellin’ me that you... you want ta spend your... your _first_ heat with me?” he gasped out, a giddy thrill tripping out of his hind-brain and stumbling all the way down to his loins. “Ooh... I don’ think that this is a good idea... I’m... I haven’t been _this_...”

“Horny? Sexed-up? Knot-needy? Fuck-frenzied?”

“ ** _Tony_**...” the alpha hissed, his prosthetic managing to dislodge itself before slamming back into the hole and punching straight through. 

“Whoa... okay, shutting up now” the omega nervously chuckled. “You think you can hold on just a minute or two longer while I put the hot, potentially dangerous tools to the side? We can even get it on in here if you’d like...”

“My territory, my bed, my _knot_ in _you_ ” the former assassin managed to grind out, the blue of his eyes a tidal pool of lust; “gah... sorry... sorry I’m... God, I can _scent_ you... like ya everywhere...” he moaned. “The thought of... of touching you... I... don’t know how long I can...”

Chuckling, his body making a swift exit from the (now not so) sterile environment of his work-shop, Tony tossed his goggles back through the door before pulling off one of his soldering gloves with his teeth, his body posture open and inviting.

“What? You want me to spread myself over a silver platter? Or maybe chase me ‘round the Tower for a bit?” he asked, his second glove falling to the floor as he gestured to himself, his grin positively devious. “Pretty sure if you started a mating hunt you’d get all the other alphas fired up to, you know... d’you think you’d be fast enough to catch me before they di _ddd_!!” he finished with a yelp, his body swung up and over the older man’s shoulder as steel-toed boots quick-stepped their way to the stairwell.

“Oh my, Tarzan, is that a hint of jealousy I detect?” he giggled, his form casually hanging whilst he observed the cement step rapidly passing beneath him; hmm, they weren’t exactly aesthetic and (as his body started to respond to the blasts of rut pheromones) he could smell Thor’s enthusiastic presence just a little too strongly. 

He sneezed with it even as they exited the hidden fire-escape, his attention perking up when he realised that they’d entered what was once the floor shared by Steve and Bucky but now belonged to the darker alpha alone. 

And speaking of Stevie...

“Friday, my dear, as you might have guessed, Daddy’s going to be indisposed for a while...” he called, his right hand waving at a CCTV camera; “do me a solid and...”

“Already done Boss... Mrs Rhodes has been notified, Steve is going to be looked after by Dr Banner and Miss Romanov and Mr Barton sends his regards... he’s also promised to keep out of the vents for the time being” she intoned politely.

“Stellar” the omega dead-panned as the door to Bucky’s room shattered under the kick he sent through it; “so much for privacy” he chuckled, his laughter turning into a squeal as he was launched (with care and precision) towards the bed (that smelt _so_ good).

“Privacy, doll? You can _fuck_ that” the former assassin purred, his unusual use of such a strong curse word making Tony all kinds of pleasantly _squirmy_ ; “we’re only _startin’_ here... you think other alphas are gonna touch you? Feel you? Taste you and treat you the way I will in this bed, against that wall, down the hallway and in the elevator? Hah... ya dreamin’” he stated raggedly, his form approaching the bed with a possessive aura so strong that Tony swore he could see it radiating around him. 

“James...”

“By the time I’m through, Tony, there’ll be no one within a hundred miles who doesn’t know that you’re with me” he promised, his hands slowly, _deliberately_ reaching to undo the belt-buckle at his hip. “I just hope you’re able to keep up with me, _playboy_.”

Swallowing audibly, his pupils eating up his irises as a wave heat crested up and over him, his tongue flicked out to lick suddenly dry lips as the alpha walked across to him, leaned over and (with little ceremony) used his freshly freed belt to lock the omega’s wrists together above his head and tether him to the iron-barred headboard. 

“Uuh... pretty sure I wasn’t, you know, going anywhere...” the younger male breathed, his hips jutting up to connect with a stronger, slightly broader frame, his throat letting a moan keen out as the strap was tightened to just the right side of painful.

“No harm in making sure, though” the alpha purred, his eyes blinking back to clarity as they looked at each other. “This is it darlin’... you wanna back out, this is ya chance because I... I... ugh... I really don’t know if I’ll be able t’... _hmmph_...”

So he hadn’t been able to reach out and pull the man down with his arms (which would have been so damned romantic) but, as it turned out, using his flexibility to throw his thighs up around the other’s middle to _yank_ him down was just as effective. 

“Sorry soldier, this boy doesn’t want to _play_ with anyone else” he chuckled when their lips parted, their flushed faces still enticingly close to each other. “So, uhh, why don’t you hurry up and show me who I’m with, huh?” he asked, his sly smirk dissolving into an actually warm, pleased smile when the alpha rested more firmly atop him.

“Okay doll... just don’t blame me when you can’t _walk_ ta’marra...” he murmured, his gentle tone and expression quickly enveloped by lust, his hips pressing urgently into the younger man’s, his hands already moving to tear Tony’s band-t ( _”Hey, that is one of my favourites... you’re going to scour eBay until you find and buy me a new one!_ ) from his body. 

“You and ya damned shirts...” the stronger of the pair snorted whilst straddling the bound omega’s thighs so that he could look down and inspect his handy-work, his fingers (both warm flesh and cool metal) gliding across the scars that’d once housed the Arc, his expression firm. “I wish I’d ‘av known you back then, Tony... those bastards wouldn’t have been able to...”

“Hey, don’t get all regretful on me, alright? S’much as I hated it at first, in a weird way, I think it took having shrapnel go through my heart to remind me that I had one...” the omega soothed, their eyes locking and momentarily slowing everything down. “We would have been two _very_ different people back then James... and, if going through everything we have has meant that we’ve been given this chance together, well...” he murmured.

“I can’t say that I have any regrets... well, maybe a few... but not about our lives as they are now” he said, his pleased smirk returning; “and speaking of _now_... is that a pistol in your pants or are you just pleased to see me?”

Chuckling, a quick movement seeing his own t removed, the alpha leaned down and began to kiss his captive whilst his clever, mechanical hand, started to grope Tony through his burn-spattered, age-softened jeans. 

“I’m more than pleased to see you, darlin’, so pleased in fact that I wanna see more before my hind-brain takes over and ruttin’ you is all I can think about...”

“Kinky” the inventor growled, his eyes rolling back when his pants were removed with the same swift, ruthless efficiency; his boxers and sneakers were subjected to the same fate and, when those talented hands continued to roam, touch and tickle, Tony was complete okay with it...

Until his thighs were parted...

“Whoa there...” he squeaked; “umm... this is all kind’a weird, for me, ‘cus I’m not... I’ve never... umm... is it supposed to be so, uh, _slippy_?” he asked, his thighs trying to close whilst the blush he wore blossomed anew thanks to his embarrassment and lust. “Uuh... it uh, it feels weird and hot and... wow... you _smell_ really good... am I babbling? I’m babbling, aren’t I?” 

Growling possessively, his rut-burning form now kneeling between the legs he kept splayed, Bucky observed (his grin positively feral) his lover’s straining erection and glistening hole. 

“Everythin’s perfect, doll” he promised; “but... since this is ya first time, and I wanna make it memorable... I think we’ll go traditional for the first round...”

“Traditional? What do... _waahhhh!_ ” the young yowled, his jaw hanging open as, with a strength that he was finding more intimidating (and _amazingly_ thrilling) by the second, he was _flipped_ onto his stomach, the belt tightening further.

“ _Hey!_ he griped, his shoulders complaining until the alpha easily moved him a little further up the bed, his eager (frighteningly well practised) hands carefully pooling pillows under Tony’s hips (being mindful of the omega’s straining member) and head to ensure he was comfortable and _completely_ submissively positioned.

‘ _That sneaky bastard..._ ’ the genius found himself thinking, his swallowed gasp more audible then he’d like as his rump was further raised, his trembling thighs spread obscenely wide for the quietly growling male’s inspection. ‘ _Well, in for a penny, in for a... Oh my **God**..._ ’

“ _James..._ ” he close to wailed, his arms tugging uselessly at his binds whilst he buried is magma accented face into Bucky scented pillows; “ahh! Ah! Ooh... ohh you... you _can’t_...” he whimpered, his hips subconsciously trying to rock onto one long, _cold_ metallic digit that’d breached him whilst he’d been trying to get his thoughts in order. 

“Umm... you’re so tight and _wet_ ” the alpha breathed, his eyes watching as the passage suckled at his finger before moving to press his middle digit to join in, his pupils widening exponentially when the channel engulfed them both, the sweet smelling slick of Tony’s gender making him go light-headed with lust. “You... you think you need anymore... uh... preparin’, doll? My knot is... I _really_ need ta...”

“You’re... the... the expert here... ugh... and here I thought... I might’ve... been, you know, dealin’ with a _gentleman_ ” the omega moaned, his whole body undulating in an attempt to drive the slowly questing fingers deeper into the burning centre of his passion. “Just ugh... just do what you wan’... alright? Just don’t stop doin’... umm... could do with somethin’ a bit _bigger_...” he close to slurred, his eyes closed as he rocked himself onto the fingers, the thrill of them buried inside of him almost too much to bear.

If only they’d sink a little deeper, spread a little _wider_...

“As you wish, darlin’...”

Yanking his fingers free, his hands close to tearing the fabric of his own pants to tatters, Bucky was kneeling up next to the proudly displayed rump, his flesh hand holding his pulsing member and hissing when the tip gently nudged against the hot, slick, puckered entrance. 

“As you wish...”

“Aahhhh... ah! James!” the younger screamed, his eyes snapping open before screwing shut, his mouth latching onto the nearest pillow to stop himself from howling; the equivalent of a searing, velvet coated rod of iron had speared him to his core, the feel of it stretching him so alien and yet so _instinctually right..._

“ _James..._ ”

Snarling, his mouth having latched onto the omega’s neck without thinking, his body enveloping Tony’s and pressing it firmly, _possessively_ , into the bed, Bucky had to take three deep breaths to calm himself down whilst his hind-brain _screamed_ at him to _rut, mate, knot, rut, mate, knot, rut, mate **knot**_...

“J-James... I... I need you... to move... _please_... so full...”

Growling, his flesh hand digging down, its objective to capture his lover’s own neglected member to help alleviate the stress off having his virginity so swiftly striped away; what had he been thinking? Shit, he hadn’t been and he could even scent a hint of blood... blood that was making him want to bite and rut even stronger, he...

“Ahhh... _please_ , _please..._ ”

Huffing, his target acquired, the alpha allowed himself to give in, his hips moving to carefully pull away before thrusting back slow, hard and _deep_...

God.... he couldn’t remember, could not _compare_ this feeling to any he’d ever had before... it was right, so deliciously hot and mind-blowingly tight; his knot was already fully inflated, its bulbous form butting into the quivering rim of the fully stretched entrance, desperate to lodge.

But not yet... not until he’d had his fill of Tony’s moans, his cries, the scent of his tears lacing pillows that Bucky would probably never wash...

Groaning when his ministrations had his mate shuddering and wriggling, the alpha began to build a stronger, slightly quicker pace as vanilla scented walls worked to choke and swallow him down, the slick helping him to force himself deeper with each powerful thrust of too eager hips. If only this could last forever, this clench of equally desperate, hungry walls, the fresh taste of pheromones glistening across the omega’s neck and shoulder, his breathless pleas...

“James... your knot... God, I... I...”

Snarling, his chest pressing more insistently upon the other’s back to give his lower half my leverage, Bucky felt his metal fist bunch and squeeze the bedding beside Tony’s head, his hips pistoning in and out of the rutting channel whilst his flesh hand worked and pumped the member it clutched. It was imperative that the omega came first, he _had to_ cum or Bucky’s know had no chance of breaching him without causing damage and Bucky would not, not even in a hundred life-times, do that to Tony.

Not again, _never_ again...

“ **James!!** ”

Slamming his extended fangs deeply into the omega’s neck, the feel of him coming from his shaft _and_ within the rutting channel itself almost driving him mad with desire, the alpha cast both hands to grip at deceptively slender hips to steady them. Then, his jaw clenching, the former assassin slammed against the slick-dripping entrance and began to push, grind and force the solid ball past the scorching walls, his how primal as, with five firm, hard jolts, the channel enveloped his knot and allowed it to swell, locking them together as Bucky’s seed raced to fill his newly claimed mate.

For he _would_ be his mate... and no force in this world, or any other, could stop that from happening.


	17. An Ending which will spark Many New Beginnings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

And so, with a _whirlwind-romance_ , super-villains, Loki’s pranks (plus awesome baby-gifts)* and the energy crisis becoming a little more manageable, Bucky and Tony found that the first year of re-raising Steve just flew by, especially since Tony’s predictions of his development and growth had been (mostly) accurate.

“Hey there honey-pop, what’re you up too?” the inventor asked when the three year old in everything bar age continued to scowl at the book he was reading, his little forehead wrinkling adorably as he turned from one of the brightly coloured pages to view one of his _carers_.

“Uh-oh, I know that look... what terrible injustice has upset my little guy today, huh? Is this about Santa’s elves again? Buddy... I _promise_ you that they’re not being forced to work, alright?” the omega continued as he made his approach to the child’s play-pen within the communal area.

Watching him walk over, Vision calmly rose from the arm-chair he’d occupied, his eyes trying to catch those of his co-creator; “I’m afraid that Steve has a question that I was unable to answer... and it may be, ah, _prudent_ to wait for Bucky before broaching this one” he advised sagely before turning to wave at the boy and make his leave.

“Oookay...” the brunette answered, his oil-dirtied hands waving away Friday’s holo-screen projections so that his full attention could rest on the boy slumped in his own, miniature bean-bag chair; the book had been snapped shut and now the toddler was looking up at him in confusion... and _hurt_.

“Steve? Stevie... baby, what’s the matter? Uncle V didn’t say you were sad when he called for me... I would have been here sooner” he explained whilst sinking to the floor, his arms open for the boy to run to him (as he usually did); when the blonde made no move to do so, Tony felt his own frown forming.

“Stevie?”

“Why can’t I call you Papa?”

Blinking, momentarily taken back by the question, the omega felt his jaw hang open and, before a coherent thought could enter his mind (which was currently screaming amidst a bunch of angrily red-flashing lights), the boy continued, his little face scrunching up.

“You **are** my Papa, aren’t you? And Bucky is my Dad... but you... you keep telling me to... to call you...” he sniffed, his eyes tearing; “I know you... you love me... and some... some bigger kids call their... their parents by their first names... but...” he closed to sobbed whilst hugging his book to his chest. “But...”

“Sorry I’m late guys... Thor was just... Stevie? Tony? What...”

“Do you really love me? I am your son, right?”

Now, it wasn’t as though they hadn’t talked about this situation... Bucky just didn’t think it would happen so soon... or that Tony would totally freeze; he could only imagine how the omega must be feeling at this point for, Lord did Bucky know, the object of his affection had _less_ than a stable childhood. And, well, he could quite easily imagine the (technically young man) putting himself in Steve’s place, his tear-filled eyes gazing up at a dispassionate Maria and drink-addled Howard. 

“Stevie... a’course we love you” the alpha breathed, his flesh arm looping about the omega’s shoulders as he carefully edged them to the play-pen’s barrier and over it; “c’mere” he ordered softly as he helped the other man to sit, their arms automatically opening to admit the still sniffling child to their embrace. 

“What brought all o’this on, little man?” he asked as the child nestled himself against Tony’s chest, his small (yet incredibly strong hands) balling into the man’s band-t after he offered up his book with a hiccup the omega was quick to coo against. 

“Huh... ‘Momma, Papa, Father and Me’? Who gave you this, sweetheart?”

Burrowing further into the omega’s chest, an action both adults realised was very strongly linked to when the toddler (on very rare occasions; the boy _was_ Captain America, after all) had done something he shouldn’t.

“Stevie?”

“I... uhh, found it in... in Aunt Pepper’s bag” the child admitted guiltily; “are you mad?”

“No honey... just a little taken aback is all” Bucky soothed; “Friday, could you let Pepper know?” he asked before meeting Tony’s still worried gaze. “I guess this was the present she was bringing by, huh?”

“Guess so” the omega agreed before relaxing a little and pulling the boy up and into his arms.

“Stevie, baby, it’s time that we had a big-boy chat, alright?”

Nodding his head and sighing when the adults stood and moved to the sofa inside of his play-area, Steve rubbed a balled fist in his eye before looking up at the men who (to his mind) were raising him, his cheeks pinked but his lips no longer trembling.

“Okay” Tony breathed, his shoulders slouching at the reassuring squeeze he received about them; “okay, so... Steve, not gonna lie here, buddy, but you’re more special than just the way Uncle Bruce and Aunt Helen told you you were, remember? About how strong you are and how careful you have to be when you play with Laura’s kids?” he asked, his tone soft and fond.

“Uh-hu” the boy replied, now blinkingly owlishly.

“Well... this book, this explains to young children how the three different genders work and how not all families are the same, right?”

“Yeah...”

“Well, sadly, the situation with me, you and Bucky isn’t something you’ll find in a book...”

“But you **are** my Papa” the smallest alpha cut in, his eyes full of determination; “I _know_ I was in your tummy... I’ve seen the pictures” he continued, his arms crossing indignantly.

“Yes, however...”

“And Bucky is your mate, so he _is_ my dad” he added with a firm nod; “so why can’t I call you what you are...”

“I...”

“Do you really want to?”

Blinking, his eyes wider than saucers, Tony turned to Bucky who offered him a shrug and a smile; “we may not be _officially_ mated, just yet, but... well...”

Reaching into his back-pocket, the child and omega looked on as slowly, his smile brightening, the alpha pulled out a little baggy and held it up for them to look at.

“What in the...”

“Ooh! _So_ pretty” the child commented, his tone full of awe; “but why doesn’t it have big shiny rocks on it like Aunt Tasha and Aunt Pepper’s?” he asked, his head tilting to the side in curiosity.

“’Cus your Papa ain’t no dame, that’s why” the alpha mock-chided, the twinkle in his eyes growing when Tony took the baggy and fished out the ring. It was made from unusually dark metal (ah, so that’s why he’d been spending so much time with Thor lately) with T+J+S inscribed on the inside and a strange yet enchantingly beautiful stone of luminous azure and crimson was embedded at the centre of the outer rim for display.

“D’you like it?” the former assassin asked; “what d’you think, Stevie? Wouldn’t that look just swell on your Papa’s finger?”

“James...”

“Tony, would you do me the honour of being my life-mate?”

“Woo-hoo! Friday! Friday! Pictures! Pictures!” Steve hollered and whopped, his little feet already on the couch cushions so that he could bounce up and down between them, his small hands clapping in time; “say yes Papa! You gotta say yes! Say yes, say yes, say yes... please!”

Huffing, his arms reaching out to grab the tot about his middle and pull him to his chest, Tony planted a kiss on the boys head before slipping the ring on; it was a perfect fit.

“Well... just so long as you guys are sure you won’t get sick of me...” the omega breathed, his own eyes now glazed with tears. “Of course I’ll marry you... _and_ be your Papa” he said, his voice cracking with the depth of his emotion even as Bucky let out his own _whoop_ and pulled the omega, _his_ omega in for a kiss whilst Steve mock gagged between them, his giggling filling up the room even as the rest of the Avengers began piling into the chamber.

Just another Thursday at Avengers Tower...


End file.
